Just A Test!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Sissy has been acting really weird around Johnny, and Johnny finds out it is a test. JOHNNY AND SISSY! There might be some OOC going on as well.


Me: I decided to write a different type of story.

Johnny: What do you mean?

Me: I've only written Pokemon so far, now I am gonna write a story for Johnny Test!

Sissy: Okay…How do you think you're gonna do?

Me: Not so good.

Johnny: Have some confidence in your self? Nobody likes losers.

Me: Gee- Thanks.(sarcastic) Johnny do the disclaimer.

Johnny: PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Johnny Test.

Me: It sounds weird cause my name is Pokemon.

Sissy: On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________

Just A Test!

Mary and Susan were in their lab feeding Lolo. Johnny was in his room looking deep in thought. Dukey was asking Johnny questions about him being deep in thought.

"Gee. Johnny don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Johnny looked at him with glazed eyes.

"I save you from the pound when you were 15 months old and all you do is make fun of me. Why Dukey? Why?!" Johnny said with a fake hurt expression. Dukey looked at him sadly.

"Okay Okay," He said holding his hands up. "What were you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow. Johnny had a look of panic, then thought of something.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Dukey jumped up.

"Walk! Walk! I like walking!" He then began to run out the room. "I'll get my leash!" Johnny sighed in relief. He then walked out the room.

Johnny was now 13 years old and was taller than Susan and Mary by a few inches. However he still managed to keep his boyish charms, and face. Before he left the room, he grabbed his black hat that had a toxic symbol on the front. Dukey ran up to him and gave him the other end of the leash. Johnny smiled at his long time friend. Together they walked out the house.

"Hey Test!" Johnny cringed at the voice. Sissy walked up to him. She was the same height as him, and had her hair loose. She then punched his arm. He chuckled and as soon as she looked away, he rubbed his arm.

"So what do you want?" Dukey looked at them and shook his head. Sissy looked mad.

"You could have asked more nicely." She clenched her fist.

"Why should I be nice to you? Your never nice to me." Sissy looked down and away. Johnny felt a little guilty but she has been bullying him for a long time. Sissy looked at him again. Johnny for some reason felt weak in the knees. She had such pretty baby blue eyes. Johnny shook his head and began to walk away.

"Can I-" She started then looked nervous again. Johnny looked at her again.

"Can you….," he said and motioned for her to continue. Sissy took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly.

"Can I walk my dog with you?" She finally let out. Dukey turned to Johnny.

"You're asking for trouble if you let her." He whispered. Johnny looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She is probably gonna pull a prank!" He whispered harshly. Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have a jet pack on," He whispered quickly. Then he turned back to Sissy. Little did he know or see she was blushing and had her fingers crossed. "Sure you can walk with us." He said with a shrug. Sissy smiled widely and….squealed. As soon as she did she covered her mouth, and blushed. Johnny looked at her unsurely. Sissy then ran into her house.

"Give me 5 minutes!" She ran up her stairs. Johnny nodded, then looked down at Dukey. Dukey was laughing.

"You guys love each other!" He was rolling on the floor laughing. Johnny looked annoyed.

"I hate her!" He crossed his arms. Dukey looked unimpressed.

"Please Johnny, at your age hate is the same thing as love." Johnny looked at him.

"You said the same thing two years ago." Dukey looked at him.

"Really!" He looked surprised. "What did I just say?"

"What did I just say?" Johnny raised an eyebrow cockily. Dukey looked behind him, then his jaw dropped. Johnny turned around and his jaw dropped as well. Sissy came out wearing a baby blue buttoned up shirt. She had a white shirt underneath. Then she wore jeans and white shoes. Her hair was loose and her bandana was white as well. Missy looked cute as usual. To Johnny at least. "Whoa didn't see that coming." He looked dazed. "You-um-didn't need to change." He said unsurely and eyebrow raised. He looked her over, he wasn't really complaining though. It made her look cute.

"Why-I mean I could change if you want me to?" Johnny's eyes widened.

"No! Um-Lets just go." He began to walk away with Dukey, who was drooling over Missy. Johnny looked at him confused but didn't say anything. Sissy smirked and looked at Missy knowingly.

"For a dog that can't talk, you're really smart." Sissy smiled at Missy. "So….Where are we going?" Sissy asked. Johnny jumped slightly.

"Um-To the park." He looked forward again. 'Just don't look at her.' he repeated to himself over and over again. When they reached the park, Johnny sat down on the bench. Sissy looked at him.

"You seem really tired today." She noted. Johnny sighed tiredly.

"Yeah." He looked down again. Sissy looked around. She smiled when she spotted a ice cream stand.

"How about I get us ice cream?" She leaned forward. Johnny blushed a light pink at her closeness.

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll have chocolate." Sissy nodded and smiled. She walked away to get the ice cream. Johnny turned around and saw Janet. Janet smiled and waved at him. She then walked over to him. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey Johnny!" She said. "What are you doing here?" Johnny smiled at her.

"I am walking Dukey with Sissy and her dog." He said with a shrug. Janet looked at him weirdly.

"The one that used to bully you." She raised an eyebrow, and sat down next to him.

"Yup! That one!" He said while blushing. They chuckled together. Sissy turned around with the ice cream in her hands. She gasped when she saw Johnny and Janet laughing together. She almost dropped the ice cream. Johnny looked really happy. She sighed and waited till Janet left. Then Sissy walked over and sat down next to Johnny. Johnny smiled at her, but she wasn't looking. She was looking the direction where Janet had walked away in. "You okay?" He looked at her unsurely. Sissy blinked and looked back at him.

"Yeah I think so." Sissy sighed and began to lick her strawberry ice cream. Johnny looked at her for a moment then shrugged. He happily ate his ice cream. Sissy looked back at him. He had chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Sissy blushed at the idea she just got. "Hey Johnny," she said shyly.

"Yeah." He replied simply not really paying attention to her.

"Do you still like Janet?" She asked while looking down. Johnny gagged on his ice cream. Sissy looked up at him in panic and began pounding his back. He coughed it up into the garbage. He was breathing deeply. He threw out the rest of the ice cream, coughing. Sissy threw away hers, and turned back to Johnny sadly. Missy's eyes told her what to do. Sissy leaned forward and hugged him, Johnny's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry." She said. She was trying to impress him and instead causes him to choke. Johnny looked unsure.

"Er- It is okay." He then patted her back reassuringly. She sighed and decided to give it one more shot, in impressing him at least. She promised herself that she would no longer bully him, or anything like that. It made her really nervous. She pulled away, and looked at him unsurely.

"I wanna-" She started. " No. No. Never mind." Johnny looked at her.

"What is up with you today?!" Johnny shouted and picked her up by her upper arms. "You hugging me, being nice to me, and getting sad when I talk to other girls! What is wrong with you?!" Sissy looked scared then annoyed.

"I am trying to be nice, and I am doing……" She trailed off then smirked. "a test."

"A test? What kind of test?" Sissy smiled at the question.

"I will show you." She said. Johnny nodded. "Close your eyes." She said smoothly. Johnny did as he was told. Sissy bit her lip and leaned forward. She kissed him. Johnny's eyes widened, then he sighed happily. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Sissy pulled away, and smiled. Johnny groaned annoyed and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, and let out a quiet moan. They both pulled away.

"Mmmmm," Johnny moaned happily. "My kind of testing." Sissy giggled at him. "Can we do another?" He asked playfully. Sissy giggled again.

"Don't push your luck, Test!" Sissy said playfully. Johnny leaned forward to kiss her again. Sissy smiled and jumped off the bench. Johnny groaned annoyed again. He jumped up and began to chase her. Sissy smiled and began to run away with the dogs running with them.

THE END!

_____________________________________________________________

Sissy: Wasn't I a little out of character.

Johnny: Not in the end.

Me: Hey this is my first Johnny Test Story!

Sissy: Whatever.

Everyone: Review!!


End file.
